Characters
Some of the characters in this series include, but are not limited to: Yamato ; : :The protagonist of the game. He is the tactician of the group and often makes schemes regarding how to make money or beat others with trickery. His tactics earn him the respect and admiration of many people, especially his friends. His relationship with Momoyo is of an underling as a result of a promise he made when they were younger. At one point while they where kids, Momoyo confessed that she really liked Yamato and even asked for him follow her forever. However, Yamato did not want to be on the sidelines and wanted to be on equal terms with Momoyo, saying that he would use his intelligence to match her strength by becoming something big like the prime minister. Momoyo agreed to these terms and the two have been close ever since. While aware of Miyako's romantic feelings for him, he generally rejects her advances because he feels he doesn't have the right to respond to her feelings, and also because he lacks an interest and only considers her a 'friend'. It is shown that Yamato is much smarter than he actually acts out to be. He has an extreme love for his hermit crabs, Yadon and Karin, and gets extremely upset when people even joke about disturbing them to the point he scares them. Yamato has a huge social network of associates and contacts, but he only considers the members of the Kazama family to be his 'True friends'. As such, Yamato is usually on the phone responding to text messages in order to stay on good terms with them, as he views them as valuable resources. Yamato lives in the Shimazu dorm with his two pets Hermit and Crab as both his parents live overseas with his father abandoning Japan due to no one being able to declare out loud what they love but instead, would be allowed to declare what they hated. This prompted Yamato to become the Prime minister in order to change Japan so that his father would return. Even though Yamato is perverted, he is sensible enough to keep his thoughts to himself. However, he has no problem talking freely about it to the right people. Even though Yamato uses his brains instead of his body to fight, Yamato has proved that he is capable of fighting, especially dodging, due to his heightened reflexes which developed by Momoyo's training of him. Yamato is also highly intelligent to the point that he is skilled enough to join S-class, the elite of Kawakami Academy. Yamato is described as having a sly personality, but despite this, he is extremely kind towards others which earns him both their friendship and affection. He is the target of affection from many of the girls in Kawakami City, Kawakami Academy, and the Kazama family, especially from Momoyo and Miyako. Momoyo ; : :As the oldest member of the Kawakami Family, Momoyo is seen as the older sister of the group. She gets challenged on almost a daily basis by fighters around the world and even students from other schools who seek recognition and fame. However she effortlessly defeats them all too easily to the point she gets frustrated which she takes out on Yamato by teasing him. She is the most beautiful girl in both Kawakami Academy and Kawakami City, but due to her fighting strength, every male is too intimidated to talk to her. Momoyo is also a regular guest on the Kawakami academy radio show, as many people request her appearance on it. She is also a terrible when it comes to money, which results in her borrowing it from other people. Sometimes though, she forgets to pay up by the deadline and she gets Yamato to extend it for her. In the end she is always able to pay back what she owes. Despite her strength, she hates to study and usually gets poor grades for it. Due to this she is unable to join S-class as the requirements include being in the top fifty of the exams ranking. It is shown though that she can get good grades when she tries, but she seldom does as she has no interest. She has a older sister-underling relationship with Yamato. As such, she'll occasionally pick on him, but will also go out of her way to look out for him. She is bisexually flirtatious (reminiscent of Shinra from Kimi ga Aruji de Shitsuji ga Ore de) and will make a pass at girls as she considers no males to be men due to her high standards, although defeating her in a fight, even if just barely, will make her think otherwise. Many people consider hers and Yamato's relationship as something deeper and even describe it as interesting and special. As such, girl fans of Momoyo get envious of the time and affection she shows Yamato, while others prompt Yamato to take a chance and ask her out. She is deeply affectionate, in her own way, towards Yamato as she considers him someone very important to her and is extremely possessive of him to the point she gets jealous when other girls pay Yamato too much attention. She eventually realizes that she is in love with Yamato. Momoyo is considered to be the strongest fighter in the world, second only to her grandfather. She is friends and rivals with Ageha Kuki from Kimi ga Aruji de Shitsuji ga Ore de. Kazuko ; : :Second daughter of the Kawakami family, and Yamato's classmate. Kazuko is known for her cheerful demeanor and never-give-up attitude despite being known as a crybaby when she was younger. She is an orphan and was adopted by an old lady in her youth. However, the foster mother died and Wanko was adopted by the Kawakami family at Momoyo's request. Since then, she has grown to love her new family, especially Momoyo and hardly considers finding her real parents as a result. She is always training and always looking for a good fight in order to become both a suitable opponent for Momoyo and also a training assistant at the Kawakami temple. She is the target of admiration and affection from both Kuki Hideo and Minamoto Tadakatsu, the latter of whom, she knows from the orphanage and also live in the Shimazu dorm with members of the Kazama family. She uses a spear with her unquestionable speed and has developed a rivalry with Chris. She is nicknamed "Wanko" due to having dog like tendencies, such as responding to a whistle that each member of the Kazama family uses in order to call her. She is capable of studying harder than she exercises once she gets started, but due to her interests in being a training assistant, she hardly does so. Miyako ; : :Another girl of Yamato's childhood friends. She is cute but shy, and in the same class of Yamato. A first rate archer who is seen to be unmatched her accuracy is always seen to be 100%. She has feelings for Yamato since they were kids due to him defending her from bullies. Despite her advances, Yamato shows little interest in her as any more than a friend and tends to find her advances annoying at times and disturbing at others. She hardly ever talks to anyone outside the Kazama family due to her childhood, as she was constantly picked on for being too skinny. Many members of the Kazama family have grown to regret this as Miyako's parents where going through a divorce at the time, making the harassment that much harder for her to deal with. However, she deeply cares for the Kazama family and puts in extra effort to keep the hideout tidy. She is considered a beautiful girl at Kawakami Academy, but due to her affection for Yamato, many people figure that she is already his woman, despite Yamato constantly rejecting her. She is also shown to be intelligent enough to join S-Class, the elite of Kawakami Academy. Yukie ; : :Yukie is a first-year transfer student that has tasked herself with making one hundred friends. Her extreme shyness and strange reactions around people have done more harm than good in her goal. She regularly talks to a small horse-shaped phone strap named Matsukaze which responds to her and other people using ventriloquism. She is an extremely strong swordswoman as she is the daughter of the 11th sword saint Mayuzumi. She describes her farther as 'Tough but respectful' but due to her constant training, she failed to make any friends growing up. She moved to the Shimazu dorm in Kawakami City with the intent of making friends and growing as a person. She eventually summons her courage and requests that she be friends with the Kazama family which Capt. agrees to (but before rejecting her in a joking manner, causing her to faint). Through her efforts and with Yamatos help, she is able to make friends with Iyo Oowada, a student of Kawakami Academy in her same class. Mayuzumi is also skilled enough to enter Class-S of her year. She has a liking to Gakuto as he reminds her of her father. She also has a younger sister. Christiane ; : :Christiane is a transfer student from Germany that knows little about Japan outside of what she had seen in jidaigeki dramas. She tends not read the atmosphere when problems arise but follows Yamato's orders to exactly what he says. She wields a unique fencing blade which she uses with great speed. She acts flustered around Yamato as these two tend to end up in unusual situations. She has a strong sense of justice which served to put her and Yamato at odds as Yamato uses dirty tricks and any means necessary to win. However, she eventually understands that Yamato uses such tactics in order to protect his friends above all else and she approves of it. She has a sister type relationship with her father's lieutenant Margit and they even sleep in the same bed. She is extremely loving towards he father, who in turn is extremely protective of Chris to the point of threatening any boy who tries to flirt with her. She also has an extreme passion for teddy bear collecting, with her room being full of them. Chris also has a rivalry with Wanko and they compete in all sorts of areas such as running and squatting, with Chris being the victor more often. Gakuto ; : Gakuto is the muscle of the Kazama family (from the male's side) and is both tall and muscular. He has a strong desire to have a girlfriend but he only considers girls who are the same age or older than him. However, he has little to no luck with girls and is a source of comedy due to his failures. Despite this he never gives up and he believes that muscles are what attract women. Though he is not as strong as the girls of the Kazama family, he is a capable fighter in his own right and is able to endure attacks from Chris, Momoyo and Kazuko, albeit not to a high degree. He is best friends with Moro and the two are constantly seen together, with people making boys love jokes about them which only serves to disgust them both. Both Gakuto and Moro refuse to lose to each other as men, but get along best regardless. Easily the most openly perverted of the group, he feels like he can only talk to Yamato about girls as Capt. has no interest and Moro is too shy. His family owns both the Shimazu dorm where Yamato and other members of the Kazama family reside and the building where the Kazama family's hideout is located. Shoichi ; : :The leader of the Kazama Family and Yamato's best friend, the two met when Yamato ran away from home on day and Capt. was playing in a cardboard box in a field. While there was a bit of tension at first, the two became friends quickly and have been friends ever since. Shoichi is a boy that, unlike his peers, is more interested in adventure and having fun than chasing girls around. His tendency to take the helm in times of fun has earned him the respect of his friends, as well as the nickname of "Capt". Capt respects Yamato and is always impressed by his strategies that he comes up with. He is constantly working or searching for fun and sometimes doesn't turn up at school. He is described as a man with the most luck in the Kazama family as it seems like he can do anything without even trying. His trademark is a red bandana with a dragon on it which he is seen wearing almost all the time. He doesn't care for school or grades as his dream is to become an adventurer when he grows up. As a result, he never studies. He is also lucky when it comes to employment with him having several jobs as he constantly takes one and leaves as soon as he gets bored. His activities on his adventures though seem to be highly dangerous though, and leaves Yamato concerned for his safety at times. He has little ability to read the mood or sensitivity to certain topics which tends to disturb and embarrass others. Whenever he is left out of certain situations and arrives at the scene to find that Yamato has already taken care of it, he tends to through a fit like a little kid. Shoichi is also extremely popular with girls, with him being ranked as one of the four most handsome males at Kawakami Academy. However, Shoichi states he has more fun with Yamato, which tends to leave Yamato disturbed as people exaggerate over what he meant. Takuya ; : :The Kazama family's resident geek. Nicknamed 'Moro', he is a classic Otaku as he loves both anime and manga. He is also very skilled with computers and other I.T. equipment, and tends to talk too much about them without noticing. He is shy and awkward around girls but is comfortable with the girls in the Kazama family. He is best friends with Gakuto and is constantly seen with him, making people joke about their 'boys love' which only serves to disgust them both. Both he and Gakuto refuse to lose to each other as men, but get along best with each other regardless. It is shown he has a secret interest in Miyako despite Miyakos openness about her affection for Yamato. Moro is able to cross dress like a girl which he finds extremely embarrassing, especially as men such as Gakuto in particular, find him attractive this way. He is the least perverted of the males from the Kazama Family and keeps his desires too himself. Like Miyako, he highly values the members of the Kazama family and found it unsettling to invite Chris and Yukie into the group. Eventually though, Moro was able to welcome them both. Minamoto ; : :A fellow school student who resides in the Shimazu dorm. His nickname from everyone is 'Gen' or 'Gen-san' but he gets called 'Taku-chan' from Wanko. He has a very mean look but is a really nice person. Having grown up in the same orphanage as Kazuko, Tadakatsu and Kazuko have known each other since they were kids and have been friends since. Eventually both were adopted with Tadakatsu being taken in by Usami Kyojin, a teacher at Kawakami Academy and also the boss of a small 'odd jobs' company called 'Usami Agency' which Tadakatsu is also an employee and future successor of. Tadakatsu enjoys his job and sometimes considers leaving school to focus on it, but is persuaded not too by Kazuko. He is considered to have a tsundere personality as he helps people while claiming he did so just so he wouldn't be annoyed anymore. He is also a skilled chef. He tends to receive cake as a token of appreciation for his jobs, which he tends to share with Yamato. He has a secret affection towards Kazuko since they where kids, which is made evident by the way he looks out for her and the way he treats her nicely compared to everyone else. This puts him at odds with Kuki Hideo who also has feelings for Kazuko. Due to his work, he hardly studies, but always manages to get average grades. Despite him rather being alone, Tadakatsu is extremely popular and is even ranked as one of the four most handsome males in Kawakami Academy. Since he tends to scowl all time, many people are taken aback whenever he smiles or shares a kind word with people as it tends to lift their spirits. He eventually becomes the tenth and last member to join the Kazama Family. Cookie ; 　 : : An egg-shaped robot invented by the Kuki family and given to the Kazama family as a gift. Lives with the Kazama family and can make popcorn soda and other foods and drinks appear from inside itself. Cookie refers to Yamato as his master, but serves all the members of the Kazama family equally. Despite being a robot, Cookie has emotions and can act accordingly to them. He has at least three transformations with number 1 being his main form to serve, his second being a combat military form that wields a sabre, and his third being a brain form which takes the form of a small like egg. : : Category:Characters